familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Muskegon County, Michigan
Muskegon County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 170,200, with the 2006 census estimate putting the county at a population of 175,231. The county seat is Muskegon6. The county is the sole county in the Muskegon-Norton Shores Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is part of the larger Grand Rapids-Muskegon-Holland Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,780 km² (1,459 sq mi). 1,319 km² (509 sq mi) of it is land and 2,461 km² (950 sq mi) of it (65.11%) is water. Geographic Features * White Lake * White River * Muskegon Lake * Muskegon River Adjacent counties * Oceana County - north * Newaygo County - northeast * Kent County - east * Ottawa County - south Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 170,200 people, 63,330 households, and 44,267 families residing in the county. The population density was 129/km² (334/sq mi). There were 68,556 housing units at an average density of 52/km² (135/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.25% White, 14.20% Black or African American, 0.82% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.28% from other races, and 2.01% from two or more races. 3.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.9% spoke English and 2.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 63,330 households out of which 34.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.60% were married couples living together, 13.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,008, and the median income for a family was $45,710. Males had a median income of $35,952 versus $25,430 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,967. About 8.80% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.00% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Muskegon County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Tony Tague * Sheriff: George Jurkas * County Clerk: Karen D. Buie * County Treasurer: Tony Moulatsiotis * Register of Deeds: Mark F. Fairchild * Drain Commissioner: Martin L. Hulka * County Surveyor: Stephen Vallier (information as of September 2005) Major Highways * I-96 * M-46 * M-120 * Muskegon County Road B-15 * Muskegon County Road B-23 * Muskegon County Road B-72 * Muskegon County Road B-86 * US 31 Cities, villages, and townships *Bailey, unincorporated community *Blue Lake Township *Casnovia Township *Cedar Creek Township *Dalton Township *Egelston Township *Fruitland Township *Fruitport Charter Township *Fruitport, village *Holton Township *Laketon Township *Lakewood Club, village *Montague Township *Montague, city *Moorland Township *Muskegon Heights, city *Muskegon Township *Muskegon, city *North Muskegon, city *Norton Shores, city *Ravenna Township *Ravenna, village *Roosevelt Park, city *Sullivan Township *Twin Lake, CDP *Wabaningo, unincorporated community *White River Township *Whitehall Township *Whitehall, city *Wolf Lake, CDP External links *Muskegon County web site *Muskegon Area First - County-wide Economic Development agency Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Muskegon County, Michigan